Behind Iron bars
by greenwolf26
Summary: Suki and another Kyoshi warrior, Robin, have been captured by Azula.  What will their fate be? Will they even make it out alive?  The story begins now.  Please Read and Review. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Suki woke with a start. Opening her eyes, all she could see was darkness surrounding her. _What's happening_ she thought _were am I_? Her breathing quickened and a fowl rotting smell filled her lungs. Suki reached out to feel what was in front of her and her hand grazed smooth cold metal.

_Call down Suki_ she told herself _just __relax__ and try to figure this out.__ It can't be as bad as it seems._

Slowly a shape seemed to materialize out of the darkness in front of her. It looked like a big lump on the floor no more than 4 feet away. Even at that distance Suki couldn't make it out clearly.

Suki warily moved toward the shape. As she approached the shape formed into a figure of a person lying on the ground. Then the figure came into focus and it was wearing the exact same thing as Suki was. Fear and surprise shone on Suki face as she stared down at the figure, no not a figure it was another Kyoshi Warrior.

_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. _Suki yelled inside her head. As she gently nudged the person lying at her feet. The person stirred and slowly raised her head off the cold metal ground.

"Suki… where are we." The girl said in a pained voice.

"I don't know." Suki said. _That's a good question _Suki thought_. Where __are we and what__ are we doing here._ "Are you alright Robin? You sound terrible."

"I think so. Though my side is killing me." Robin said. Looking around Robin asked "Do you know where the others are?"

"No I just woke up myself. I hope they got out of there." Suki said. Fumbiling with her hands in her lap. "The last thing I remember is trying to get Appa to run away."

"Did he get away?" Robin asked the pain she was in was clear on her face.

"Yes I scared him away with fire during the fight with those three crazy girls." Suki said.

"Who were they anyway?" Robin asked.

"I don't know…" Suki said. "But they defiantly are not going to make this war any easier to win."

Bang, Bang, Bang!

"What…What was that?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. We just have to stick together." Suki said.

There was another loud bang and a door a few feet from them flew open. Framing 3 figures in it. Suki couldn't see what they looked like because of the light coming from the room on the other side of the door.

"Well look what we caught." Came a cruel and arrogant voice for the doorway.

"Who are you?" Robin asked in a frightened voice.

"How can you not know who I am?" Said the arrogant person in the doorway as she stepped forward and came into view. It was one of the girls from the forest, that the Kyoshi warriors had been fighting. She was wearing fire nation clothing.

"She's Princes Azula." Came a second sweeter voice. It was one of the other girls by the doorway.

Shock was plainly painted across Robins face.

_This can't be happening. This just can't be happening. _Suki told herself. _This has to be a bad dream. _

"Now I'm going to need something from you two." Azula said with a tight smile curving her lips.

Suki had been wrong the situation was much worse than she had thought.

---------------------------------------------------

**Yeah that's the start of the story. I just wanted to get it going and kind of leave a little bit of suspense at the end. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed shut behind Azula. Leaving Robin and Suki alone once again.

Robin Turned to look at Suki with a clearly questioning expression on her face. She studied what she and Suki were wearing a frowned. They were both wearing fire nation clothing not their traditional Kyoshi warrior dresses.

"Why did they take our cloths?" Robin asked.

"Honestly I don't know." Suki said picking at her cloths "I think it's clear they wanted to pretend to be us. But why would they want to do that?"

"I can't think of any reason right off the top of my head." Robin said.

Suki started to pace the cell the two were sharing. Even though she could only walk about 2 steps before she had to turn around. Slowly thoughts seemed to form in her head. _What do they want in__to__? What do they want in__? It had to be something important. _Suki kept asking herself. _Why would Azula go through all this trouble just to get two pairs of Kyoshi warrior dresses? __Why would the princes of the fire nation herself do __that.__ Why wouldn't she just get other people to do it for __her._

Rousing Suki out of her thoughts Robin asked. "Well maybe…maybe they want to replicate our cloths and sneak a big group of soldiers behind the earth nation's lines?"

Suki stopped her two stride 'pacing' and looked down at Robin. "I don't think that's what there up to." Suki said. "If they were to do that it wouldn't really help them. There are only a few of us Kyoshi warriors so if they were to try and sneak a lot of soldiers into the earth kingdom they would be found out. No it has to be something else."

"I guess that makes sense." Robin said and she started to stare at the wall across from her.

Suki began to 'pace' again and Robin had a very concentrated frown on her face. They continued in silence for a few minutes until Robin spoke up again.

"Ok so maybe instead of trying to get into something they're trying to Ambush Earth kingdom patrols." Robin said looking up at Suki. "Think about it. It's an easy way to capture or kill a lot of soldier."

"Again I don't think that's what they are going to do." Suki said after a moment of thinking as she continued to pace. "No I think it's something else."

"Your right." Robin said. "They wouldn't make that much of an impact and after a few of the attacks the Earth Kingdom soldiers would figure out what's going on. "

"Plus why would the Princess herself come here and get the cloths." Suki said as she shook her head not even looking at Robin.

Again there was a long silence with the only sound coming from the sounds Suki was making a she walked around their little room.

"The Princes herself must be trying to get into something." Suki said.

"Why would the fire nation risk losing her like that?" Robin asked surprised.

Suki stopped her pacing and sat down next to Robin. "You saw how strong she was when she fought against us." Suki said. "They must not think she'll get hurt on her mission."

"I can buy that."Robin Said "Especially with the two girls she's with."

"True but we still don't know whe-" Suki was interrupted by sounds from the other side of the prison cell.

"So they're being transported to the Fire nation capital are they?" A voice said.

Suki and Robin looked at each other. "They must be taking about us." Robin said.

All Suki did in response was putting a figure to her lips. Not even making a noise so she didn't miss any of the conversation coming from the other side of the door.

"Yeah we move them out tomorrow. I heard they're going to be given to the fire lord himself so he can extract information from them." Another voice said.

"I almost feel sorry for them." The first voice said.

"Better them than us in my opinion." The second voice said.

"You're right about that." The first voice agreed.

The rest of the conversation the two people outside the cell were having was quickly fading away. First becoming mumbles then gradually Suki and Robin couldn't hear any noise coming from outside the cell.

"What do we do now?" Robin moaned.

Suki took Robins hand and said. "Let's not worry about that right. Let's just get some rest and figure the rest out later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are we really going to go through with this?" Ty Lee asked as she Mai and Azula walked down a hall leading up from the prison cells.

"What do you think?" Snapped Azula. "Of course we're going to do it."

"This is going to be so boring." Mai said.

"That's because you think everything's boring." Ty Lee mumbled barely audibly.

"What did you say?" Mai asked with almost a hint of anger in her voice.

"Both of you stop arguing we have much more important things to think about." Azula said. "Now with these two new sets of Kyoshi warrior clothing we finally have three full sets. The plan can go forward." The smile Azula flashed would have frozen even the fiercest fire in seconds.

"Lucky the other one didn't get ruined in the fight." Ty Lee said as she cart welled besides the other two.

"Very true." Mai said as she calmly watched Ty Lee doing her acrobats.

"I must admit I've outdone myself with this one." Azula said happily.

Smiling Ty Lee says "Yeah, Ba Sing Se here we come."

With that the trio fell silent and started the long treck to the great walled capital of the Earth Kingdom. Little did they know they were leaving behind two captives that were if anything going to be less than cooperative.

**And that's the second chapter. I would like to say i don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Also the next chapter should be up in 2 or 3 weeks. Please Review if you have the time.**


End file.
